


Маленькое черное платье

by Maks_Falk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Возвращается как-то Фассбендер с фестиваля, а у него в номере МакЭвой в платье.





	

Надо было брать в дьюти-фри, тоскливо подумал Майкл. Там выбор больше, чем в круглосуточном китайском магазинчике, зажатом между парикмахерской и въездом на парковку. Там светло и просторно, пахнет серийным парфюмом и улыбчивые девушки-консультанты бесшумно патрулируют территорию, как рифовые акулы. А у китайцев резко пахнет стиральным порошком, плечи едва влезают в проход между стеллажами с консервами, чипсами, печеньем, пивом, собачьим кормом, сувенирными магнитиками и газировкой. Сонный кассир уткнулся в смартфон, и ему плевать со всей широтой своей азиатской души на Майкла Фассбендера, который уже минут пять пялится на полку за кассой.  
Виски, виски, водка, коньяк, виски, ликер, водка, бренди, банка кукурузы. Сиротливая бутылка шампанского в розовой фольге. Надо было брать в дьюти-фри. И что-нибудь пожрать. И что-нибудь от головы. Конфеты, например. Хотя МакЭвой все равно их не ест, не хотелось заваливаться в номер с пустыми руками. Хотелось как-то сказать этой наглой шотландской роже: я по тебе соскучился. Издрочился весь с мыслями о тебе, два месяца же не виделись.  
Что-нибудь от головы было бы совсем хорошо, потому что если неделю спать урывками где попало, отработать свой хлеб на Венецианском кинофестивале, а потом сорваться в другой конец Европы, соображалка может и совсем вырубиться. Фассбендер вспомнил про шампанское, только когда расплатился с таксистом. Слава богу, на крошечной улочке позади здания отеля, лениво раскинувшегося на целый квартал, отыскался крошечный супермаркет. Трудолюбивые китайцы работали допоздна, боже благослови этих муравьев. Да почему у них вечно воняет стиральным порошком? Едят они его, что ли?  
Кассир оторвался от телефона и что-то спросил - возможно, даже по-английски, но Майкл не разобрал. Обошелся универсальным языком жестов, ткнув пальцем в бутылку и показав кредитку.  
Вообще они с МакЭвоем предпочитали покрепче. Во всех смыслах. Но сегодня был повод - Кубок Вольпи это не хер собачий, а награды Майкл суеверно предпочитал отмечать исключительно шампанским.   
В дорожную сумку бутылка не влезла, пришлось так и нести в руке. Теперь в отель - ключ-карта, лифт, коридор, дверь. Поскорее снять с себя пиджак, вытряхнуться из чертовой белой рубашки, ботинок, брюк, даже из трусов, встать под душ и смыть дорожную усталость, пот и остатки сладкого чужого парфюма - господи, как же ее звали? Лара? Кэрол? Пусть будет Лара.   
Миниатюрная шатенка висла у него на руке почти весь вечер. Милая, но ни уму, ни сердцу, ни хоботу. Платье у нее разве что было красивое - изумрудный переливчатый шелк, много складок, минимум швов. Когда нужно было вставлять свою реплику в ее монолог, Фассбендер пялился на ее плечо и многозначительно улыбался. В кармане пиджака лежал мобильник, там была смс от МакЭвоя, а в ней был адрес. Ни "Здрасте", ни "Как дела?", ни "Сукин ты сын, Фассбендер". Португалия, Лиссабон, отель Коринтия, номер 812. И время - в самый раз для того, чтобы извиниться перед Кэрол, или как там ее, добраться до аэропорта, купить билет на ближайший рейс, долететь, взять такси и доехать до отеля. И еще час-другой в запасе на случай какой-нибудь катастрофы вроде извержения вулкана.  
Час-другой хорошо было бы провести, вздремнув в ванной. Майкл провел карточкой по замку гостиничного номера, коленом пнул дверь, шагнул внутрь и бросил на пороге дорожную сумку.   
\- Ты что, пешком из Венеции шел? - капризно спросил МакЭвой.   
Пальцы разжались, бутылка грохнула об пол, шампанское, весело пенясь, с шипением растеклось по плиткам. Майкл шатнулся и врезался плечом в стену.  
МакЭвой накручивал на палец пепельно-белый локон парика, курил и смотрел через плечо, наполовину обтянутое черным. Широкий вырез платья открывал ключицы, над ними застыл небритый подбородок, густо накрашенные губы и подведенные черным глаза. МакЭвой сидел, небрежно положив ногу на ногу, и покачивал вызывающе алой туфлей.  
\- Мм... - попытался сказать Фассбендер. - Дж... Бл!..  
\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы с речью. У тебя что-то в горле застряло? Надеюсь, это восхищение.   
\- Джж...   
\- Фассбендер, завязывай жужжать.   
\- Мм...  
\- Что "Мм", М-майкл?..   
\- Блять!  
\- Сам ты блядь, - МакЭвой нахально улыбнулся и выпустил дым. В пепельнице лежало пять-шесть окурков с помадной каймой. В номере отчетливо пахло сигаретным табаком, несмотря на приоткрытое окно - как в каком-нибудь дешевом придорожном мотеле где-нибудь на задворках Монтаны.  
Фассбендер оттолкнулся от стены - все равно та вообще не помогала подобрать слова, что толку за такую держаться? Подошел ближе, ощупал взглядом своего, ебанамать, коллегу, от блондинистого парика до стилетных шпилек, сглотнул - вдруг поможет и вернет дар речи? Протянул руку к коленке, проверить - точно ли настоящая.  
\- Но-но! - МакЭвой больно шлепнул по пальцам и ухмыльнулся. - Сразу руки распускать? Даже не поздоровался. Я всегда говорил, что ты кобель, Фассбендер. При виде юбки теряешь волю.  
Маленькое черное платье сидело на МакЭвое, как влитое, томно обнимая плечи, обтекая плоскую грудь и обтягивая узкие бедра. Фассбендер над ним часто подшучивал, мол, девкой был бы краше - пиздец, дошутился.   
\- Фассбендер, за что тебя бабы любят? - спросил МакЭвой, поведя плечом. - Ты ж бревно с глазами, даже комплимент девушке сказать не можешь.  
Майкл длинно выдохнул. Комплимент в штанах наливался горячей тяжестью с какой-то умопомрачительной быстротой. Интересно, это вообще нормально - хотеть изнасиловать своего коллегу? Не просто жарко выебать, как это у них обычно бывало, а вот чтоб тот отбивался, матерился и размазывал тушь по лицу?  
МакЭвой прищурился, глубоко затянулся.  
\- По глазам вижу - впечатлился, - одобрительно сказал он. - У тебя зрачки на пол-лица, как у кота. И ноздри, как у лошади. Ты побей копытом, когда у тебя речевой аппарат включится, а то я волнуюсь.   
Он почесал рыжеватую щетину и скосил глаза на лужу шампанского. Печально вздохнул, дернув полуобнаженным плечом:  
\- Жалко шипучку. Я бы не отказался выпить. Заебался уже курить, пока тебя ждал.  
\- Выпить, - выдохнул Фассбендер, уцепившись за слово, которое далось легко. - Точно. Выпить.   
\- Ты глянь, включился!   
\- МакЭвой, ты пиздец...  
\- Я щас обижусь - полетишь обратно в свою Венецию прям из окна. Через Гибралтар поплывешь, козел.  
Фассбендер рассеянно провел рукой по волосам. Где-то под ними должен был быть мозг - по крайней мере, обычно он находился именно там, но сейчас ни в чем нельзя было бы уверенным, даже в том, что самый главный орган все еще на связи. Вся кровь прилила к члену - рассудочному мышлению осталось, может, пара-тройка милилитров. На МакЭвоя в блядском парике и черном платье, на МакЭвоя с подведенными глазами и в пошлых красных туфлях стояло так, что центр тяжести сместился в трусы, а голову повело.  
\- Джеймс, ты блять псих конченый. Дай рассмотреть-то.  
Майкл взял его за запястье, потянул встать. Тот глубоко затянулся в последний раз, забычковал окурок в пепельнице, с усмешкой поднял синющие глаза и выпустил дым прицельно в лицо Фассбендеру. Королевским жестом высвободил запястье, встал, прошелся по номеру от бедра, чуток покачиваясь на шпильках. Прогнулся, оттопырив задницу, развернулся, положил руку на пояс.  
\- Пожалуйста. Наслаждайся.  
Майкл со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Обошел его по кругу - по часовой стрелке, против часовой стрелки. МакЭвой поворачивался следом, стреляя глазами через плечо и ухмыляясь. Пепельный парик выглядел на нем, как на шлюхе, да и все остальное, честно говоря, тоже не было верхом элегантности - оно было ее низом, ее противоположной стороной земного шара, ее Австралией.  
\- Ну?.. - нетерпеливо спросил МакЭвой.  
\- Да погоди ты, видишь - я в шоке.  
\- Какие чувствительные все стали - плюнуть негде.  
\- Что значит - "все"?.. Какие еще "все"? - У Фассбендера в глазах потемнело, будто на голову мешок надели.   
\- Ты мне еще сцену ревности закати, - фыркнул МакЭвой и вдруг просветлел лицом: - О! И правда, закати, а?   
Фассбендер дернул трубку гостиничного телефона, не глядя приложил к уху. Доброжелательный голос с ресепшен раздался откуда-то из-под челюсти, Майкл чертыхнулся, перевернул трубку нужной стороной вверх. МакЭвой оперся плечом о стену, скрестил руки на груди, откровенно наслаждаясь сценой. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от края маленького черного платья, Майкл попросил - точнее, потребовал - бутылку шампанского.  
\- Бери две, я же взрослый мальчик. Или три, чтоб тебе тоже хватило.   
\- Восемьсот двенадцатый, - хрипло сказал Майкл. - Через десять минут.  
МакЭвой довольно кивнул:  
\- Если она там не кончила от твоего самцового рычания, я ничего не понимаю в женщинах.  
\- Ты еще и издеваешься, да?  
\- Ну да, - МакЭвой небрежно повел плечом. - А что, не надо было? Ты только скажи, я пойду умоюсь...  
\- Куда!.. - Фассбендер чуть не прыгнул ему наперерез, заслоняя дверь ванной. - Я т-тебе умоюсь!..  
\- Заикаться начал?.. - заинтригованно спросил МакЭвой и взмахнул ресницами.   
Краснел Фассбендер всегда неровными пятнами - сначала румянец проступал на скулах, расползался по всей щеке, будто кто-то небрежно размазывал краску пальцами, потом вспыхивали крылья носа и жар раскидывался на все лицо. МакЭвой следил за этим сложным процессом, чуть склонив голову, будто кино смотрел.   
\- Так, - Фассбендер с силой провел пальцами по волосам. - Ты у меня что, комплимент от отеля?.. Или я весь год был очень хорошим мальчиком?..  
\- Это подарок от друга и коллеги в честь очередного приза на очередном фестивале. Что ты там отхватил?..  
Майкл уже не помнил, что, хотя несколько часов назад держал в руках какой-то кубок и кого-то там благодарил. МакЭвой подошел ближе, вальяжно покачивая бедрами. Не сказать, что он виртуозно держался на каблуках, но ему шло пошатываться, будто он уже как следует набрался. Он взял галстук Фассбендера наманикюренными пальцами, потянул Майкла к себе.  
\- Хорошим мальчикам обычно дарят совсем другие подарки.  
\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Майкл, беспомощно подаваясь вперед. - Ты, катастрофа...   
МакЭвой самодовольно улыбнулся, утягивая его к кровати за галстук, как бычка на веревочке. Фассбендер перехватил руку, дернул МакЭвоя себе на грудь, вмялся пальцами в бока. Сполз горячими ладонями ниже, подцепил подол и потянул вверх. Под пальцами оказались гладко натянутые... чулки?.. Он провел рукой по черному кружевному краю, почти не веря, отстранился, глянул вниз, чтобы проверить, что осязание не обманывает - не обманывало, характерная резинка плотно обхватывала бедро с рыжеватыми волосками.  
\- Ка-атастрофа-а у тебя в шта-анах, - МакЭвой без предупреждения накрыл член Майкла, оттопыривший штанину, потер его всей ладонью. - Урановый стержень перегрелся, щас ка-ак рванет...  
Фассбендер застонал, толкнулся в пальцы. Схватил МакЭвоя за шею и прижался к бесстыжим губам, размалеванным красным. Майкл всегда терпеть не мог все эти запахи и вкусы - крем, пудра, помада, прочая ерунда, - но сейчас его заводило вообще все, даже горечь сигаретного дыма. МакЭвой стиснул пальцы на члене, поглубже всосал язык Майкла - почти до боли.  
\- Ты какой-то напряженный, Фассбендер. У тебя все в порядке? Может, вставишь мне член в жопу, чтоб полегчало?  
Фассбендер рывком задрал ему платье до пояса и положил обе руки на задницу, прижимая к себе. На заднице нащупалось кружевное белье, Майкл застонал, закрывая глаза, смял пальцами ягодицы, вжался в бедро торчком стоящим членом, жадно поцеловал так, что язык, казалось, достал МакЭвою до самого горла.  
\- Член в жопу он захотел... А сосать мне кто будет?  
\- Сосать? - Макэвой резко отстранился, уперся в грудь красными ногтями. - Вот этим ртом, который читал Шекспира? Да ты охуел в край! Сначала угости даму шампанским, мне надо создать настроение.  
\- Купи себе чупа-чупс и считай, что это от меня.  
\- Сам соси свой чупа-чупс, если дотянешься, - сварливо ответил МакЭвой. Вывернулся из рук, одернул подол и уселся на край широкой двуспальной кровати. Закинул ногу на ногу, отвернулся к окну, демонстрируя профиль и покачивая алой туфлей - ни дать ни взять, красотка Тулуз-Лотрека.  
Вежливый стук раздался очень вовремя - еще секунда, и Фассбендер бы дотянулся скрюченными пальцами до этой тонкой шеи, чтобы придушить сучку. Опомнился, подошел, почти подбежал к двери номера. Заметил свою физиономию в зеркале - рот был вымазан в помаде так, будто он ее ел. И салфеток под рукой не было - не об рукав же вытирать? Да и похуй, в таких отелях наверняка видали вещи посерьезнее, чем вымазанный в помаде Майкл Фассбендер.   
Он открыл дверь, профессионально улыбнулся, не глядя обменял шампанское на чаевые, закрыл дверь. Обернулся, поставил две бутылки на пол, начал зубами снимать фольгу с третьей, сплевывая огрызки на пол. МакЭвой игриво косил взглядом в его сторону, но головы не поворачивал. Обиженно дул губы.   
Фассбендер замер, загипнотизированный покачиванием красной туфли, но все-таки освободил головку - блять, горлышко, горлышко бутылки. Даже не посмотрел, что принесли, только понадеялся, что что-то пристойное.  
Перешагнул через осколки и лужу шампанского у двери, подошел к кровати, держа бутылку в опущенной руке, как теннисную ракетку. Длинное горлышко удачно лежало в горячей ладони, холодило пальцы.   
Фассбендер встал перед лицом МакЭвоя. Тот смотрел нагло, щуря густо накрашенные глаза. Блядская помада размазалась по щеке, губы блестели. Майкл провел пятерней по волосам, зачесывая назад упавшую прядь.  
\- Шампанское еще надо заслужить. А ты пока очень плохо стараешься, девочка моя. Друзья себя так не ведут.  
Фассбендер взялся зубами за пробку и потянул на себя.  
\- Не груби девушке! - МакЭвой показательно насупился, глядя снизу вверх с видом развратной, потасканной и крайне оскорбленной невинности. - Девушка хочет ополоснуть ротик, а ты тут торгуешься, как говнюк. Другу бухла пожалел? Какой ты после этого ирландец, Фассбендер?  
\- А ты сюда дружить пришел? Ну так сиди, дружи.   
\- Жадный мудак! Я с тобой уже больше года дружу. Хоть бы раз мне букетик принес - нет, надо сразу хуем тыкать. Теперь для тебя эти услуги платные, понял?  
Майкл с хлопком выдернул пробку и сплюнул ее на ковер, шампанское плеснулось из горла и потекло пеной по руке. МакЭвой алчно потянулся за бутылкой, но получил по пальцам.  
\- Но-но, алкоголик. Ты сейчас с одного глотка вырубишься, а мне потом сидеть и дрочить тебе в подмышку?  
\- Чем это моя подмышка твоей зубочистке не мила?   
Фассбендер переложил бутылку в другую руку, по одному облизал пальцы, облитые шампанским. МакЭвой аж засмотрелся - у него был пунктик на пальцах. Судя по застывшему взгляду, он и сам был бы не прочь их облизать, но Фассбендер тоже умел выебываться - всасывал их в рот по одному, медленно, лизал, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Шампанское было со вкусом безумия.  
МакЭвой дрогнул, но не сдался:  
\- На пальцы у меня скидка, сосу бесплатно.  
\- Вот себе и соси.  
И это было зря. МакЭвой провел по своим губам указательным пальцем, куснул за кончик, со стоном всунул в пухлый рот, втянув щеки. Фассбендер едва удержал бутылку в ладони - та повлажнела мгновенно.  
\- И сколько берешь за отсос? - хрипло поинтересовался Фассбендер.  
МакЭвой перехватил его за руку, лизнул ребро ладони.   
\- Я же сказал, сегодня работаю на вдохновении. И шампанское ему очень способствует.  
Фассбендер рефлекторно прикрыл глаза, когда МакЭвой наделся ртом на его большой палец. Толкнулся бедрами следом - член натянул брюки так, что ткань, казалось, сейчас разойдется по шву. Взял МакЭвоя за затылок, резко сунул лицом себе в пах.  
\- Соси, блять, и не выебывайся.  
Тот приглушенно всхлипнул, сполз коленями на пол, скользнул ладонями вверх по ногам и бедрам, прижался к члену щекой. Добравшись пальцами до ширинки, взялся за пуговицы. Поднял мутный взгляд.  
\- Какая ж ты эгоистичная сволочь, Фассбендер.  
Майкл нетерпеливо застонал, проехался членом по его щеке, прижал сильнее. Мазнул пальцами по голой шее и открытому плечу.   
Что в этом чертовом шотландце его сводило с ума, сам не знал, никогда ведь не стояло на мужиков - только на этого, но зато стояло так, что членом можно было бы орехи колоть. На эти губы и на эти руки с обкусанными ногтями, на каждую блядскую веснушку, на мокрый блестящий рот, ухмылочки и гортанный смех.  
\- Возьми уже в рот, сука... МакЭвой, блять, ну... Хочешь, чтобы я в штаны кончил?..  
\- Обожаю, когда ты просишь...   
МакЭвой облизнулся, вытащил член и накрыл губами головку. Облизывал, щекотал кончиком языка, брал глубже, чтобы член упирался в свод мягкого нёба. Мучительно постанывая, заглатывал глубже. Корчить невинность ему было бесполезно - он обожал сосать, просто любил продать свою страсть подороже.  
Майкл, наклонившись, вцепился ему в плечо, двигал бедрами, рвано скользя во рту. Черта с два получится растянуть удовольствие подольше. МакЭвой в этом платье и в этой раскраске - язык бы не повернулся назвать это макияжем - заводил его до умопомрачения. Реально, до звезд в глазах.   
Он толкнул Джеймса сесть на пол, откинуть голову на край кровати. Встал над ним, шире расставив ноги, провел оголенной головкой ему по губам. МакЭвой смотрел в глаза, скотина такая - знал, что у Фассбендера от этого срывает все стопоры одновременно. Только если поезда от этого тормозят, Майкл разгонялся, как пришпоренный.  
А МакЭвой только того и ждал - с открытым ртом, будто изображал нечеловеческое удивление, мол что это ты собрался в меня запихать, друг мой и коллега?.. Друг и коллега загонял член ему в глотку, так что МакЭвой почти давился, но сосал с огоньком, как истинный мазохист, помогая себе рукой и взблескивая глазищами наверх.  
Заведенный Фассбендер был скоростным поездом, шумным и злым. Прикрыл глаза от подступающего оргазма, а МакЭвой, скотина, заметил - с влажным хлюпаньем выпустил член изо рта, придержал языком головку, заработал рукой - мол, сука, вот он я, кончай мне в рот, только так, чтоб я видел.   
\- Что ты блять делаешь... - прохрипел Фассбендер, пытаясь втолкнуться обратно в горячий рот.   
Он всегда с ума сходил, кончая МакЭвою в глотку, крепко держа за затылок, чтобы тот и дернуться в сторону не посмел. Ох, мать твою, нет - с ума он сходил сейчас, раньше он был просто образцом немецкой сдержанности. Вот такого, чтобы в ушах шумело от бешено скачущего пульса, пока блядский шотландский извращенец дразнит головку кончиком языка, открыв рот, быстро двигает кулаком и смотрит в глаза - такого еще не было.   
Бутылку Майкл все-таки выронил, с бессвязным рычанием кончая МакЭвою на язык, как в самой дешевой порнухе, где они внезапно оказались главными героями. Тот поймал сперму ртом, с причмокиванием вылизал головку, издевательски поглядывая вверх. Облизался, выпустил член из рук, потянулся за шампанским. Хорошо, бутылка упала торчком, не пришлось открывать новую.   
Фассбендер попытался вдохнуть - с первого раза не получилось. Любопытное это было ощущение, какое-то новое: вроде тебе отсосали, но чувствуешь себя так, будто тебя поимели. До таких высот они раньше не добирались.   
Он убрал член в брюки, сбил на пол пачку макэвоевских сигарет со столика, взял пепельницу, стараясь, чтобы не выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев. Пристроился на ковре рядом с Джеймсом и с наслаждением затянулся, опираясь спиной на изножье кровати, выпуская дым в потолок.   
\- Ладно... - ух ты, даже языком шевелить было трудно. - Этот раунд за тобой. Но потом все-таки я - тебя.  
МакЭвой с довольной рожей следил за охреневшим Фассбендером. Вытянул ноги, одернул подол. Бросил парик на пол и взъерошил пальцами курчавые от пота волосы.   
\- И мне прикури, - буднично сказал он. - Как прошла церемония вручения наград?  
\- Да хорошо прошла. Дали. Иногда надо просто помахать членом в камеру, чтобы все всё дали.  
Майкл протянул ему свою сигарету, обменяв ее на бутылку шампанского: выбивать из пачки новую и лезть за зажигалкой было лень. Откинул голову на кровать, посмотрел на встрепанного МакЭвоя. Потянулся дернуть за короткие волосы:  
\- А блондинкой ты мне больше нравился, девочка моя.  
Не прикасаться к нему было нельзя, МакЭвой был как наркотик, когда он оказывался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Майкл сам не всегда понимал, как это случалось - вот вроде прилично стояли рядом, улыбались на камеры - и вдруг оказывается, что уже и рука на талии, слава богу, что не ниже, и МакЭвой опять шепчет в ухо какую-то гнусность, так что широкая улыбка Майкла становится немного деревянной, потому что в штанах все напрягается, даже если успели потрахаться перед выходом - вот как он это делает, наглая сволочь, откуда он все это знает, ну не телепат же, в конце концов.  
\- Как же ты любишь сводить все к своему члену, скромный ты мой... - МакЭвой криво усмехнулся. - Чтоб я почаще надевал парик, тебе придется очень постараться.  
Удивительно, как они умудрялись легко и синхронно перемещаться сразу по нескольким пластам реальности: то оба вместе дурели от восторга и страсти, то в момент переключались на будничные отношения людей, которые прожили вместе лет пятьдесят, избавившись даже от намека на какое-либо стеснение: "вылезай из ванны и пусти поссать" - "заходи и ссы, я не в унитазе плаваю" - то так же, в мгновение ока, включались в работу, когда звучала команда, от вечного хихиканья переходя к драме, не переключая канал, на этом же самом канале. Друзья, коллеги, любовники, все вместе - только с МакЭвоем можно было, усосавшись Гинессом, до хрипоты и чуть ли не до драки спорить о Чехове, о Звездных Войнах, которые не могут - могут! - не могут! - быть глубже и оригинальнее Звездного Пути, о современном кино, о кризисе со сценариями, о компьютерных играх, в которых ничего не понимал МакЭвой и о футболе, который не любил Фассбендер.   
\- Скажи сразу, что мне сделать, чтобы ты это повторил, - сказал Майкл, забирая сигарету у него из пальцев. - Я на все готов.  
\- Какая покладистость!.. Какое богатство выбора!.. - натурально обрадовался тот. - А если я захочу стриптиз где-нибудь в Лас-Вегасе при всем честном народе?  
Фассбендер плотоядно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Интересные у тебя фантазии, Джейми. Я только никак не пойму, что из всего этого должно меня напрячь. Лас-Вегас?.. Раздевание на публике? Я думал, ты предложишь что-нибудь посложнее.   
Он положил руку на колено Джеймса, обтянутое черным нейлоном, погладил, сдвинулся выше.  
\- Стриптиз в костюме монашки? - предположил МакЭвой. Глаза у него потемнели, но он продолжал делать вид, что рука на колене его совершенно не волнует. - Хотя ты такой нарцисс, Фассбендер, тебе только дай хоботом на публику покрутить. Дурацкая была идея.  
\- В костюме монашки?.. - Майкл усмехнулся. - Несерьезно, Джейми, сутана пойдет мне гораздо больше. Но если ты потом оденешься школьницей, и тебе будет пятнадцать...   
Он добрался ладонью до кромки чулка, погладил полоску открытой кожи, покрытой мурашками из-за легкого ветерка, просочившегося в окно.   
\- И если ты будешь по-настоящему скромной девочкой в короткой клетчатой юбке...  
Чертов МакЭвой, он был способен разбудить извращенца в ком угодно - фантазия у него была без привязи и могла унестись в такие дали, о которых Майкл и не подозревал. Раньше.   
Под платьем МакЭвоя призывно топорщился член, напоминая, что кое-кто все еще оставался неудовлетворенным. Не то чтобы Майкл вообще об этом забыл, но смотреть на возбужденного МакЭвоя было очень приятно - дышит глубоко, глаза блестят, на щеках румянец, проступающий сквозь пудру. Конфетка, а не друг, блять, и коллега.   
\- Встань-ка в мою любиму позу, детка, - сказал Майкл, недобро щурясь.  
\- Что, уже? Ты же только что кончил, - МакЭвой старался говорить равнодушно, но кадык предательски дернулся, когда он сглотнул.  
\- Давай будем думать, что я по тебе сильно соскучился, сахарная моя, - ласково предложил Майкл. - А не что ты плохо постарался ротиком.   
Он резко кивнул головой:  
\- Вставай раком.  
МакЭвой и не подумал слушаться, только оторвал задницу от ковра и оперся на локти.  
\- Какой ты грубый, Фассбендер. И почему я вообще тебе даю? Ты этого явно не заслуживаешь. Кончил, вынул, и даже не прикоснулся ко мне. А теперь хочешь повторить? Эгоистичная твар-рь, - с наглой усмешкой протянул он и капризно сложил влажные губы.   
\- Умолкни и соси свое шампанское, на него ты заработал, - сказал Майкл.   
Перекатился на колени, развел ноги МакЭвоя в стороны, встал между ними. Повел ладонями от коленей к бедрам, задирая подол, подбираясь к кружевному белью.   
\- Покажи мне, что тут у тебя есть.  
Макэвой хихикнул, приложился к шампанскому и послушно раздвинул ноги. Чулки пристегивались к поясу, член топорщил прозрачные черные трусики в кружевных бабочках. Точнее сказать, он из них вываливался вместе с яйцами.  
\- Любуйся, - разрешил МакЭвой, кокетливо склоняя голову к плечу. - Я не жадный.   
Фассбендер задрал платье повыше, оголяя бедра с рыжим пушком, по-хозяйски огладил ладонями внутреннюю сторону, разводя ноги еще шире, прошелся по напряженным ягодицам, надавил между ними ребром ладони, погладил сквозь трусики яйца и напряженный член.  
\- А ты девочка с сюрпризом, Джейми.  
Перестал улыбаться и врезал ладонью по поднятой заднице, наотмашь:  
\- Встала раком, кому я сказал?  
МакЭвой медленно повернулся, будто по нему было не видно, что он сам мечтает оказаться с хером в заднице. Расставил ноги пошире, прогнулся, вытянул руки вперед, опираясь на кровать. Оглянулся через плечо, чтоб оценить эффект:  
\- Ну давай, доставай свою зубочистку.  
От этого взгляда у Фассбендера все снова потяжелело в паху. Блядские взгляды через плечо МакЭвою удавались особенно хорошо - сочные, вызывающие - знал, чем купить, скотина такая. Майкл задрал платье ему на спину, отстегнул чулки от пояса и спустил трусики до колен.  
\- Вот так и стой, радость моя, - он развел ягодицы в сторону, прошелся между ними большими пальцами, надавливая на промежность. Достал член, прошелся по нему кулаком, сжимая головку, чтобы встал быстрее.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты просишь, - томно вздохнул МакЭвой.  
\- А это была не просьба. - Фассбендер собрал слюну во рту и прицельно плюнул ему между ягодиц, размазал большим пальцем. - Давай не будем делать вид, что ты можешь в любой момент передумать, встать и уйти, девочка моя.  
Он смочил слюной головку, приставил, медленно надавил:  
\- Ты не можешь.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Фассбендер, - МакЭвой зашипел, прогибаясь еще сильнее, зажмурился. На смятом покрывале от его щеки остался след пудры, он вцепился в него зубами, сдавленно мыча и размазывая остатки помады.   
Черт-бы-его-побрал-Фассбендер не осторожничал, втискивался в узкую дырочку, разжимал мышцы членом - самому было неудобно, но внутри так горячо и тесно, где-то близко пульсирует вена, и это стоит любого неудобства, даже когда смазки чуть-чуть не хватает.  
\- Разожми жопу, - он шлепнул прямо по веснушкам на ягодице и резко толкнулся вперед.  
\- Обожаю... когда ты просишь, - промычал МакЭвой, выпустив из зубов покрывало, и изо всех сил сжался вокруг члена.   
\- Я сказал - разожми, - процедил Майкл сквозь зубы и вогнал член в задницу еще резче. Не давая опомниться, подался назад всем телом, положил руки на пояс, привычно обхватил за талию и дернул на себя, насаживая уже до упора.  
МакЭвой всхлипнул от боли, застонал, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя.  
\- Блять, Фассбендер, ты меня порвешь...  
\- Скулишь, как сучка, - бросил тот.   
Он толкался размеренно и глубоко, одновременно входя в раж и оставаясь в сознании. Он так и не знал - то ли это все еще роль, то ли МакЭвой умудряется доставать каких-то демонов у него из глубины души, но Майклу его было совершенно не жаль и он совершенно не собирался думать о том, когда Джеймс готов будет кончить. Перед глазами на белой коже качались и прыгали черные резинки от пояса для чулок, бедра глухо шлепались о зад, кровать неторопливо поскрипывала.  
МакЭвой комкал скрюченными пальцами покрывало, подмахивал, жмурился так, что крашеные ресницы отпечатывались на щеках. Бросил, сучка такая, и наглость, и надменность, не заигрывал с чувствительным фассбендеровским эго - стоял, раскорячившись, как вокзальная шлюха, ездил коленками по ковру и скулил, не переставая:  
\- Блять, да... да... еще... еще, Майкл...  
Фассбендер менял темп, не позволяя МакЭвою подстроиться. Менял короткие толчки на долгие и плавные, вынимая почти до конца, глядя, как тугие мышцы натягиваются вокруг широкого края головки, и член скользит внутри, как в горячем шелковом футляре. Дразнил, то выскальзывая, до вжаривая по самые яйца. МакЭвой стонал коротко, жалобными всхлипами, срываясь то на протяжное подвывание, то на беспомощный рык.   
\- Ну не тяни же, мать твою... Майкл, сукин ты сын...  
Сунув руку ему под живот, Майкл сжал в кулаке его член, плотно обхватил пальцами, не двигая рукой, продолжая сильно и тяжело врубаться в его задницу.  
\- Молчи, шлюха, - сказал он, почти не сбиваясь с дыхания и крепко впечатывая ладонь в бедро. - Кончишь, когда я скажу.  
\- Сука-а-а... - МакЭвой стонал все громче, прогибался глубже, пытался тереться членом хоть о покрывало, хоть о широкую ладонь, но Фассбендер не позволял. МакЭвой был как огромная развратная бабочка, пришпиленная к изножью кровати длинным хером вместо булавки. Он ерзал, вилял задом и всхлипывал: - Да что ж ты блядь делаешь, подонок...  
Фассбендер заводился все сильнее, но контроля не отпускал, только стонал громче сквозь сжатые губы. МакЭвой беспомощно дергался, когда Майкл вынимал почти на всю длину, а потом с глухим животным рыком выбивал у него воздух из легких, вгоняя внутрь.   
\- В твою дырку два таких, как мой, влезет, - Фассбендер провел пальцами по краю входа, нажимая на мышцы, будто собирался всунуть туда еще и палец.  
\- Ты ебнулся, мужик... Фассбендер, ты блять реально пизданутый... - МакЭвой испуганно распахнул глаза, кусая губы.   
Майкл начал двигать рукой на его члене, большим пальцем лаская промежность, обводя по кругу, надавливая сбоку, снизу, сверху, будто примеряясь. Рука на члене МакЭвоя двигалась синхронно с членом в заднице, незаметно и плавно ускоряя темп, большой палец гулял рядом, надавливая на кольцо мышц, и одновременно с движением внутрь оно почти поддавалось.  
МакЭвой прижимался щекой к кровати и громко рвано стонал, переходя на рычание.   
\- Фассбендер... Майкл, блять, я сейчас кончу...   
Майкл неразборчиво промычал что-то, плавно убыстряя все движения. МакЭвой был мягкий, как масло, с ним можно было бы буквально делать все, что угодно. Фассбендер схватил его за плечо, потянул на себя, заваливая себе на грудь. Трахал резко и сильно, уже не вынимая, держался зубами за ворот платья, еле сдерживая глухие отрывистые стоны. Сжав пальцами шею, за затылок пригнул голову вниз:   
\- Смотри на себя, сучка... Будешь кончать себе на платье и смотреть...   
МакЭвой сдавленно хлюпнул горлом и кончил, запачкав спермой и черное платье, и узловатые длинные палицы на члене, и ноги, обтянутые чулками. Короткие беспомощные стоны были как сдавленный плач. И от них Фассбендер сорвался сам, вцепился зубами в дрожащую шею, кончил глубоко, резко, безжалостно.   
МакЭвой тяжело привалился к нему, осел, уронил голову на плечо, будто потерял сознание. Майкл прошелся влажной ладонью по его члену в последний раз, обхватил поперек живота обеими руками, прижал к себе, длинно выдохнул. Поцеловал шею, мокрую от пота. Каждый раз после такого секса - если этот неконтролируемый обоюдный пиздец, происходивший между ними, называть сексом, конечно - на него накатывала такая же неконтролируемая нежность. Хотелось держать МакЭвоя рядом с собой, никуда не отпускать, не расцеплять рук, вечно слушать его сбитое дыхание и чувствовать на губах его соленый пот.   
Потом отпускало, конечно. Не сразу. Но отпускало.  
МакЭвой пошевелился, с трудом облизал истерзанные сухие губы.   
\- Мать твою, ты псих... ты и правда псих... - он пьяно и хрипло рассмеялся, смех рассыпался, как горсть смятых конфетных фантиков.   
\- Кто бы говорил, придурок, - пробормотал Майкл ему в шею. - А то ты не знал, на что шел, когда чулки надевал. И парик с платьем.   
Он потерся носом о его плечо. Дыхание постепенно возвращалось. Может быть, ради этих моментов они и творили все это - сидеть на полу прокуренного номера в чужом городе, залив ковер шампанским, и в кои-то веки не притворяться, не разыгрывать публику, не держать лицо - а просто быть вместе. Сейчас. Еще немного. Пожалуйста...  
\- Ты, козел, превзошел мои ожидания... - МакЭвой зашипел от боли, приподнялся. - Ох, блядь... Надеюсь, мне не придется вызывать скорую... Вот смеху было бы.   
Фассбендер поддержал его под бедра, помогая подняться. После второго оргазма член опал быстро, и хотя он не сильно уменьшился в размерах, по крайней мере стал мягким.   
\- Если боишься за свою задницу - не доводи меня, - сказал Майкл. - Хотя, кому я это говорю...   
Он помог Джеймсу сняться с члена, поцеловал мелькнувшую перед носом ягодицу, на которой, кажется, начали проступать синяки от пальцев.   
\- До ванной сам доберешься или помочь? Как-то ты неуверенно на ногах стоишь.  
\- Помоги.   
МакЭвой опять облизнулся, морщась от боли, привалился головой к подставленному плечу, потрогал испачканный помадой воротник рубашки.   
\- И, знаешь, что... Составь мне компанию. Видок у тебя не ахти.  
Майкл не заставил себя упрашивать. Обычно МакЭвой предпочитал одиночные водные процедуры, видимо, для него это было своеобразной формой завершения коротких мгновений близости.   
Приглашение разделить священный обряд было чем-то новеньким - собственно, как и весь этот блядский цирк с переодеванием. Майкл подумал, что их отношения переходят на новый уровень, но вслух не сказал - он был себе не враг.  
Ванная была достаточно просторной, чтобы они не сталкивались локтями, раздеваясь.  
\- Ну скажи уже, как тебе это в голову пришло?.. - нетерпеливо спросил Майкл, включив воду и заткнув ванную пробкой. - Откуда ты знал, что меня заведет? Да я сам за собой такого не знал.  
\- Я понятия не имел, что тебя это заведет. Хотел посмотреть, что получится. Было интересно, хватит тебе пороху или испугаешься. И так и так я был бы в выигрыше.  
МакЭвой через голову стянул платье, бросил белье прямо на пол. Взял с полки явно заранее приготовленные ватные диски и флакон лосьона, начал стирать косметику. Майкл не дал закончить - поймал за руку, притянул к себе. Прошелся пальцами по темным спутанным волосам, поцеловал в искусанные губы.  
\- В каком же это выигрыше ты был бы, если бы я испугался?  
\- Ты бы решил, что я слишком ебнутый для тебя, и тактично растворился бы в тумане, - прошептал МакЭвой. Прижался небритой щекой к губам, поцеловал в шею, рассеянно пробежал пальцами по руке. - Потому что я такой ебнутый, что не могу все это прекратить. Не могу не смотреть на твои фотки с другими бабами, не могу тебе не писать и не звонить... и... в общем, дальше не интересно. - Он отодвинулся и закрыл воду. - Залезай давай.  
В этом всегда было что-то болезненное, горькое и сладкое одновременно - говорить про отношения, будто ковыряться пальцем в открытой ране.   
\- Ты преувеличиваешь мою тактичность, - Фассбендер хмыкнул, залез в горячую воду и вытянулся во весь рост, пристроил голову на бортик. - И недооцениваешь мою ебанутость. - Он приглашаюше протянул руку, предлагая Джеймсу улечься сверху. - Если бы ты сам решил раствориться в тумане, я бы поставил палатку у твоего дома и осаждал его, пока ты не смрился бы с тем, что никуда к херам я тебя не отпущу, буду трахать, пока ты не станешь злобным морщинистым беззубым стариканом. А когда ты таким станешь, - мечтательно добавил он, - я продолжу трахать тебя.  
\- Ты гнусный извращенец, Майкл... - Джеймс устроился на нем поудобнее, положил голову на худощавое плечо и прикрыл глаза. - Хренов ебнутый извращенец.  
\- Жди нас, Лас-Вегас, - Фассбендер обнял его коленями и поцеловал в затылок.


End file.
